Compras, bromas y viaje
by Hope Rathborne
Summary: Bella va de compras con Alice y Rosalie. Mientras sufre por la obsesiva Alice, Emmett y Jasper le hacen una broma a Edward.
1. Compras

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la historia de este fic me pertenece

* * *

**Bella POV**

Alice tenía todo preparado para ese _día de chicas_. No me había querido decir nada, pero de seguro incluía compras, maquillaje, peinado, etc.

"Necesitas un nuevo corte, si te pusieras sombras de este color tus ojos destacarían, no ocupes tanta ropa deportiva, algún día tu blusa favorita no estará en el closet Bella…". Estaba cansada de escuchar eso; y conociendo a Alice, debería haber planeado algo. Esperaba que no para ese día.

Charlie ya sabía que Alice, Rosalie y yo iríamos de compras, así que no puso problemas para que fuera con Edward. Caminé con Edward hasta el coche y él, sintiendo mi abatimiento me dijo:

-Tranquila Bella, Alice no ha planeado ningún gasto suicida. Carlisle le dijo que tenían dinero ahorrado de hace años, pero que no lo podía gastar en 2 horas- y me dio su sonrisa torcida

-Súper- y le devolví la sonrisa. Él se acerco y nos besamos delicadamente

Nos fuimos todo el camino en silencio. Yo pensando lo que se me venía y Edward pensando en…vaya a saber yo, no leo mentes. Llegamos a los pocos minutos porque Edward se fue manejando a 120 km por hora. Si Charlie nos descubría de seguro que lo multaba y me castigaba…como si yo tuviera la culpa de que mi novio fuera un vampiro adicto a la velocidad.

Antes de paráramos el auto, Alice salió rápidamente por la puerta, empujó a Edward que me iba a abrir la puerta del coche, la abrió ella, me agarro en andas y me llevo a su Porshe, se subió, encendió el auto y aceleró…

-¡Adiós Edward!- gritó Alice con el rostro de una loca.

Miré a Edward con cara de perrito triste por la ventana y me abroche el cinturón, no quería terminar en el hospital por culpa de una adicta a las compras. Si, era _ese día_. Rosalie estaba sentada a mi lado con gesto indiferente; llegamos al centro comercial de Port Angeles en poco tiempo

**Edward POV**

Después de las clases caminamos hasta mi auto y nos subimos. Bella parecía estar preparada para la tortura que le esperaba. Miré a Bella nuevamente y le dije:

-Tranquila Bella, Alice no ha planeado ningún gasto suicida. Carlisle le dijo que tenían dinero ahorrado de hace años, pero que no lo podía gastar en 2 horas.-

Era cierto pero conociendo a Alice, se las ingeniaría para gastar más de la cuenta, ya que había planeado ese día con mucho esmero. Sonreí, no se por imaginarme a Alice con cara de maniática llamando a tiendas para que las cerraran para ellas, y anotando todo con una delicadeza salvaje; o para consolar a Bella

-Súper- dijo poco convencida, y me devolvió una leve sonrisa. Me acerque a ella y la besé tiernamente.

Nos fuimos todo el camino sin hablar. Me hubiese encantado leer su mente en ese momento para saber que pensaba. Que irónico: un lee mentes que no puede leer justamente la que más necesita y le importa. Llegamos a mi casa, y aún no había terminado de salir del auto para abrirle la puerta a Bella, cuando salió Alice por la puerta con cara de maniática, corrió hasta la puerta de Bella, la agarró en brazos y la subió al Porshe, donde esperaba Rose.

Todo fue tan rápido que ni siquiera pude saber lo que venía; lo había hecho como algo automático y natural, como respirar…para los humanos. Alice se subió al coche y aceleró; sacó su pequeña cabeza despeinada por la ventana y me gritó:

-¡Adiós Edward!- seguía con cara de trastornada. Comencé a leer su mente y me di cuenta de lo que tenía preparado.

Bella me miró a través de la ventana con cara de perrito abandonado, como si supiera lo que le venía encima. Mi bella, mi pobre ángel había sido prácticamente secuestrada por mi hermana.

Entré a casa. Estaba solo, Esme y Carlisle habían salido y volverían en unos minutos, y Emmett y Jasper salieron. No me invitaron pero tampoco quería ir, le había dicho a Bella que apenas terminara me llamara y yo iría a verla.

**Bella POV **

Luego de estacionar el auto, Alice abrió su cartera sobre el asiento y comenzó a escarbar en ella. De pronto, sacó con aire triunfante su billetera, la abrió y contó sus tarjetas.

-1, 2, y 3. Lástima que no pude traer las 7, Carlisle se hubiera dado cuenta- puso cara de tristeza, y luego puso cara de alegría- Pero da igual chicas, ¡con 3 tarjetas y 1000 dólares el efectivo nos podemos divertir!- Saltaba de alegría.

Nos bajamos del auto y seguimos a Alice, que nos llevó a una de sus tiendas favoritas. Me senté mientras las vampiros escarbaban por los percheros. De repente, la duendecilla adicta a las compras quedó paralizada.

-¿Alice?

-…


	2. Bromas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Stephenie. Sólo la historia del fic es mía ^^

* * *

**Alice POV**

Mi nombre es Marie Alice Brandon Cullen, y esta debía ser unas de las decisiones más difíciles que tendría que tomar en mi vida. ¿Vestido verde o azul para Bella? No era algo sencillo, debía seleccionar con cuidado; cualquier elección podía ser horripilante si no sabía con que peinado, zapatos y sombras se vería mejor.

-Alice?- dijo Bells.

No le contesté, estaba ensimismada en mis pensamientos. Sentí como Rose se giraba para observarme, también se debía preguntar que demonios me pasaba

-¿Alice, que te pasa? ¿Has tenido una visión?- dijo Rosalie que ahora estaba a mi lado.

-No…no se…de que color…-Susurré bajo. Me miró con extrañeza- debe ser el nuevo vestido de Bella…

Me miró unos segundos y luego se largó a reír. Bella la miraba confundida.

-¿Ha visto algo?- preguntó Bells con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-No…es sólo…-Rosalie seguía riéndose, así que la miré con enojo. Paró en seco- Alice no sabe de que color se te vería mejor ese vestido- terminó con un tono ejecutivo. Bella sólo nos observó. Después de unos segundos dijo:

-¿Es en serio?- La miré con cara triste y asentí- Alice, tú eres una mujer segura y fuerte, lo puedes todo, no te eches a morir por no saber que color es mejor! Además, aunque quisieras morir no puedes- no logró aguantar la risa y estalló, Rosalie la siguió. Miré a ambas y reí con malicia, ya me vengaría de Bella. ¡Nadie se burla de Alice Cullen cuando no sabe que ropa elegir!

**Bella POV: **

Estaba segura de que Alice planeaba una venganza por burlarme de ella, lo podía ver en su mirada; me haría usar tacos de 10 cms. o me maquillaría, peinaría, vestiría durante la noche; o llenaría mi semana de días de compras.

La duendecilla adicta a las compras me obligó a probarme ambos vestidos y después de que estuvo segura de que el azul me quedaba mejor, me ensartó los pies en un par de tacos de 6 cms. color negro.

-¡Camina Bella! No te quedes ahí sentada- me animó. Me paré, di 3 pasos y me tambaleé un poco. Rosalie me sujeto de un brazo

-Ten cuidado Bella, o Edward pensará que te empujamos por la escalera- comentó Rose en tono divertido

-¡Me encanta! Lo llevamos- dijo Alice dirigiéndose a la caja rápidamente. Rose caminaba a su lado con el top que había seleccionado

-¡Espera Alice! Como planeas que utilice unos tacos con los que ni siquiera puedo caminar?

-Pues practicaras- respondió con burlonamente. Sacó su orgullo, su adorada hija: su tarjeta Gold; y pagó.

Nos dirigimos a otras de sus tiendas favoritas y fue prácticamente lo mismo: "Bella, ponte esto…mmm, creo que prefiero la anterior…camina Bella… ¡cuidado!...hoy practicaras ¿eh?...a Ed le encantará…tu ropa es muy deportiva, debes utilizar cosas más elegante Bells… no me importa, yo te obligaré a usarlo", etc.; y Rose solo nos miraba de vez en cuando y decía "Déjala tranquila ya…me gusta como se ve…decide tu Alice…cuidado…". Supongo que por eso había logrado que Alice no la fastidiara tanto, ¿o habría sido igual con Rose cuando yo no llegaba aún?

Llegamos al auto con suficiente ropa para cambiarme cada 8 horas toda la semana. Me subí cansada de caminar y probar, caminar y probar. De pronto comenzó a sonar el celular de Rose.

-Es un mensaje de Emmett

-¿Que dice?- preguntó Alice

No pude escuchar porque Rose le susurró a Alice a velocidad y volumen vampírico. De seguro era algo que tenía que ver conmigo, algo malo. Bufé.

-¿Se lo decimos?- preguntó Alice

-Si- respondió Rosalie- No hay porque ocultárselo

-Em, Bella. Emmett envió a Edward a Chile. Le dijo que te habían enviado, pero era broma…como podrás notarlo- dijo Alice mirándome fijamente. No sabía que decir. Ella pareció comprenderlo y aceleró.

**Edward POV: (Flash Back)**

No sabía que hacer, aunque Carlisle y Esme habían vuelto hace unos minutos estaba completamente aburrido sin mi frágil ángel. Los minutos pasaban demasiado lento. Estaba pensando en aquel tipo de cosas cuando comenzó a vibrar mi móvil, y junto con eso empezó a sonar "Like a virgen" * _(n/a: esto no ha sido idea mía, ha sido idea de una chica y ha sido puesto en muchos fics. Me ha parecido muy gracioso y me parece debido felicitarla)_; mis padres que veían televisión abrazados se rieron. Maldito Emmett que configuraba mi celular para avergonzarme, como aquella vez en la que nos encontrábamos en el casino; el mismo me llamó para que sonara y todo el instituto me quedara mirando. Mike Newton se mofaba de mí mentalmente cada vez que me vio en esa semana

Era un mensaje que _decía "estoy en casa, las chicas me vinieron a dejar antes porque me cansé…ellas ese devolverán a Port Ángeles, creo. Te quiero, Bella"._ Se me iluminó el rostro y corrí hacia la casa de Bella. Me colé por la ventana, que estaba abierta y lo que vi me dejó shokeado: Emmett estaba sobre la cama de Bella, con su ropa, una peluca y me miraba seductoramente.

-Ven aquí… Eddie. Grrrr.

-Que… ¡que es esto! ¿Dónde está Bella?

-No lo sé….-comentó Emm despreocupadamente

-¿Ella es cómplice de esto?

-No, ella no sabe nada. Le quité su móvil en el instituto y te envié un mensaje. A propósito, Jasper te está grabando- Recién me percaté de su presencia. Emmett volvió a poner el tono seductor- Pero no importa, aún así nos podemos divertir. Jajajajaja- no podía aguantar la risa; Jasper lo siguió. Fruncí el ceño

-¿Qué es lo gracioso de todo esto?- le pregunté un poco enojado

-Tu…tu c…tu cara ajajaja- respondió Emmett escupiéndome en la cara, tenía la peluca corrida. Lo seguí mirando con odio y pareció notarlo, así que se calmó y me dijo- Ey, tranquilo, es sólo una broma.

-Emmett McCarthy Cullen de Rodríguez- no se de dónde saqué eso de "De Rodríguez", pero que importa- corre.

-¿Qué hará Ed? ¿Le pegará a su querida y delicada Bella?- dijo Emm pestañeando en exceso

-Tu no eres Bella, en este momento mis hermanas la deben estar torturando en un probador. Si pudiera, estaría con ella en este momento, me gustaría quitársela de las garras a Alice, o subirle el ánimo, ayudarla cuando la obliguen a caminar sobre zapatos enormes y sonreír cuando ocupe ropa ajustada. Pero definitivamente no haría eso contigo Emm- finalicé con aire teatral. No sé de donde habría sacado eso, supongo que desde mi corazón dormido. Jasper estaba que sollozaba

-¿Que te pasa Jazz? ¿Te emocionaste con las palabras de Eddie? –Dijo Emmett burlonamente. Le lancé una mirada envenenada; Jasper asintió- ¿Es en serio?

-Alice sólo me compara con el vestido que ama esta temporada. Dice que es mucho más suave que yo, que es más lindo y sexy, es injusto.-Hizo un leve puchero

-A mi Rose no me dice nada…- _"excepto cuando estamos en la cama"_. Terminó en su mente. Comenzó a recordar cosas muy gráficas. Le pegué un manotazo.- Aunque tienes razón. Edward y Bella se dicen cosas acarameladas todo el momento, Bells se sonroja, se besan, Edward pareciera que se la traga después de un rato y luego se aleja argumentando que no quiere dañarla, pero eso es solo porque es un ¡reprimido sexual que tiene miedo de perder la virginidad!

-¡Emmett! Detente. - grité

Jasper nos observaba asustado, como si quisiera salir de allí para evitar la pelea; debía sentir mi enojo y la burla de Emmett

- Primero que nada no soy un reprimido sexual, tampoco tengo miedo de perder mi virginidad; sólo quiero conservar la de Bella hasta nuestro matrimonio o conversión específicamente, para no dañarla y mantener el valor de la castidad que parecen haber perdido todos- hice una pequeña pausa para calmarme un poco- Ahora dime Emmett ¡¿Dónde está Bella?

-Mmm… ¿Dónde fue que la envié Jazz?

-A Chile. La enviaste a un hotel en Pucón- susurró.


	3. Viaje

**Disclaimer: **todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía

* * *

**Edward POV **

Los miré con ojos desorbitados. No sabía ni que decir ni que hacer. Callarme o gritarles. Golpearlos o irme a Chile inmediatamente. Preferí callarme y correr, correr hacia el aeropuerto a subirme al primer vuelo que me llevase a Chile. Pero necesitaba dinero.

Desvié el rumbo hacia la casa, entré a mi habitación corriendo ante la mirada atónita de mis padres, e hice una maleta con toda la ropa, tarjetas y dinero que entrara en ella. Sin olvidar el pasaporte, por supuesto. Salté por la venta y seguí corriendo en dirección al aeropuerto, lugar al que llegué en pocos minutos.

Me acerqué a un mesón de una aerolínea que ofrecía vuelos a Latinoamérica y una mujer con rostro aburrido levantó la vista para verme. A diferencia de lo que creí su mente no quedo maravillada ante mi belleza vampírica.

-Buenas tardes señor…

-Cullen- dije completando su frase. Le sonreí, no se si intentando cambiar su expresión o como un acto nervioso.

-Señor Cullen- prosiguió ella- ¿Hacia dónde desea ir?

-Quiero ir a Pucón, Chile lo más pronto posible y no me importa cuanto deba pagar- dije con tono seductor. Ella me miró con indiferencia

-Espere, buscaré- dijo. "_ Un niño rico y mimado que se las da de galán. En qué momento abandoné a mi familia en México para venir a buscar mayores oportunidades en EEUU. Debí haberme quedado allá" _pensó en un español con acento amexicanado mientras buscaba en el monitor con la vista. –Acá hay uno, hoy a las 22.35

Pero no era el más temprano, ella estaba intentando demostrarme que no tendría beneficios por sonreír y tener una chequera. Una especie de venganza social por decirlo así. Miré la hora e insistí sutilmente.

-Son las 15.25. ¿Está segura de que no hay nada más temprano?

-Déjeme revisar nuevamente- esperó unos segundos y dijo- Si, acá hay un vuelo a las 16.50 con algunos asientos disponibles

-Lo quiero- saqué dinero del bolso- En primera clase si es posible por favor.

-Está bien- respondió ella. Tomó mis datos, imprimió el pasaje y me indicó a donde dirigirme.

-Muchas gracias Marcia- me despedí leyendo su tarjeta.

Di media vuelta y caminé hacia donde debía.

**(Fin FlashBack)**

**Bella POV**

Alice frenó rápidamente. Entre a la casa de los Cullen corriendo lo más rápido que mis piernas y torpeza me permitieron, detrás de las chicas. Según Alice, Emmett debería estar en su cuarto de juegos. Me dirigí hacia allá.

Llegué jadeando al cuarto de juegos. Estaba toda la familia vampiro reunida allí

-¿Cómo se te ocurre Emmett? Entiendo que seas bromista, pero esto se está yendo de tus manos. Enviar a tu hermano a un país desconocido. ¡Emmett, hijo! – le recriminaba Carlisle al grandulón, que parecía a punto de llorar.

-Lo siento- susurró Emm.

Inmediatamente Emmett se acercó a Esme que lo miraba con expresión recriminatoria. Se arrodilló y dijo con aire teatral:

-Por favor, no me importa si me quitas, si rompes la PP2, la PSPS y la Nintendo con sus juegos…pero no me quites la Xbox. Por favor Carlisle, Esme.

Rose y Carlisle entornaron los ojos. De seguro no se habían tragado el chantaje emocional que buscaba lograr Emmett con su cara de "Gato con Botas". Esme parecía dudar pero finalmente dijo:

-Está bien, pero te encargarás de ir a buscar a Edward…junto a Jasper

-Pe-pe-ro…yo… ¿Por qué?- Comentó el mencionado con estupefacción

-Si, Esme tiene razón. Aunque te haya chantajeado con romper tus libros Jasper, podrías haberte negado y alertarnos- respondió seriamente Carlisle- Así que inmediatamente iremos a dejarlos al aeropuerto. Bella ¿Charlie te dijo que volvieras temprano?

-Eh, si. Dijo que debía volver antes de las 9 pm.

-Está bien, entonces yo te iré a dejar- dijo una sonriente Alice.

Apenas estuve acomodada en el auto, Alice arrancó. Cuando llegamos a mi casa, antes de que me bajara Alice me dirigió una mirada a través del espejo retrovisor.

-Espera Bella, debo decirte algo.- Se giró hacia mí

-¿Qué?- pregunté con curiosidad. Había notado que su voz sonaba divertida

-Verás, he tenido una visión mientras estábamos en la sala. Edward ya descubrió que era una jugarreta y tomó un avión de regreso. Esperará a que todos se vayan de casa, se dirigirá al cuarto de Emmett y romperá todos sus juegos y consolas, excepto la Xbox, porque ha decidido guardarla para otra ocasión.

No sabía que decir. Me podía imaginar a Emmett al regresar, llorando sobre sus juegos destrozados. Resultaba un poco divertido.

De comprar ropa junto a la vanidosa Rose y la compulsiva Alice, habíamos pasado a la broma de Emmett que había terminado en un enredo familiar. Sonreí

- Mientras no haya más días como este, llenos de bolsas con ropa y bromas, no hay problema, Alice.

* * *

Uff! Al fin finalizo mi fic. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Aún no domino muy bien esto de los fics, pero ya me voy acostumbrando. Si tienen alguna critica_ constructiva,_ haganmela saber.

Dejen reviews! Pronto escribiré otra historia

_Besos de Edward y abrazos de Emmett a tods _^^


End file.
